


Tradition

by Rospberry



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Cold Weather, Ficlet, Fun, Innuendo, M/M, Silly, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Allan and Will go for a dip in Locksley pond. In Winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wriiten as a birthday ficlet years ago for ladywillin. Totally forgot I had written this and just unearthed it the other day.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Will asked, shivering in the frosty morning air, his fingers reluctantly tugging at his belt buckle.  
  
Allan tossed his shirt on to the ground and paused. "I could charm the nuts off a squirrel, I could."  
  
Will snorted. " _Steal_ the nuts, you mean?"  
  
"That hurts, mate, it really does."  
  
"Good." There was a knot in the tie of his breeches and he struggled to get it undone. Struggled very, very slowly.  
  
"If you don't move your arse, the Sheriff'll catch us."  
  
"If you're worried, we could just go back to camp." Will lifted his eyes hopefully, trying to ignore the very tantalising spectacle before him: Allan, naked and perky, bouncing on the balls of his feet to keep warm and leaving small circles in the snow.  
  
"Nah, we have hours yet; the whole village will still be at the Christmas feast. Besides, you promised," Allan said. "Promised." A trembling finger pointed accusingly. "And the Will Scarlett I know never breaks a promise."  
  
"Yeah, well, promises made under duress shouldn't count."  
  
"You weren't-"  
  
"You had your mouth on my cock. _That_ counts as duress. I'd have promised you anything."  
  
Allan's eyes gleamed. "Really?"  
  
"Don't even think about it." Will stripped out of his breeches in one swift movement and hissed as the chill enveloped his skin. He couldn't feel his toes. "So are we doing this?"  
  
"'Course we are." Allan looked sinfully gleeful as he turned to face Locksley Pond. "It's tradition."  
  
"It is not."  
  
"It is now," Allan threw back at him as he set off at a run, letting out a whoop as he launched off the banking and splashed into the water.  
  
Before he could change his mind, Will set off after him, pounding across the snow-encrusted ground and powering out over the water with one push of his muscular legs.  
  
There was a moment of panic, a brief millisecond of _bloody-hell-this-is-insane_ , and then he was plummeting into the pond, breath driven from his lungs in an icy shock of freezing water.  
  
It was beyond cold; it was numbing and shocking and exhilarating all at the same time, and as he surfaced he let out his own shout of triumph.  
  
Allan was splashing towards him, gasps of laughter puffing white clouds in the air. "You all right?"  
  
He was utterly freezing, his teeth couldn't stop chattering, and his balls had retreated somewhere inside his intestines, but Will couldn't stop grinning. "Br...brilliant."  
  
Allan grinned. "Told you so. An' you'll be even better later," he said.  
  
"Wh...why?"  
  
"Well, someone's going to have to get you warmed up. And I know just the bloke..." Allan paddled closer, leaning in to kiss Will's chilled lips.


End file.
